1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of missiles and methods of configuring and/or assembling missiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
For certain missile systems, for example, high-kinetic-energy anti-tank missiles and cruise missile interceptors, it is desirable to accelerate a projectile to high speed, such as supersonic or hypersonic speeds. At such speeds the projectile intercepts the target in a minimum amount of time, and has sufficient energy to penetrate and destroy the target. However, boosting the projectile to the required speed necessitates use of a large rocket motor. Moreover, to assure that adequate kinetic energy is delivered to the target, a heavy projectile is required. When combined, these two requirements may result in a missile having an extraordinarily high pre-launch weight. In tactical deployment, excessively heavy missiles make forward-staging, loading, down-loading, storage and other handling operations slow and difficult. Missile weights that exceed established thresholds for manual handling may require special equipment such as autoloaders.
An exemplary tactical kinetic energy anti-tank missile utilizes a rocket motor weighing from 65 to 70 pounds, and a projectile weighing between 15 and 25 pounds. To these figures must be added the weight of any control surfaces, electronics, actuation systems, and supporting structural elements. Consequently, the total pre-launch weight of such a missile may easily exceed 100 pounds.
From the foregoing it will be appreciated that it would be desirable to avoid the handling difficulties associated with missiles having a high weight.
A modular missile assembly includes a pair of modules which are separately transported and handled until just prior to firing, when they are coupled together. A forward payload-carrying module includes a forward canister which encloses a missile payload section, for example, consisting of a penetrator rod, fins, and ancillary sub-assemblies. An aft booster module includes a missile propulsion section, encased in an aft canister. Prior to firing, suitable forward and aft modules are selected, are individually loaded into a launch tube, and are coupled together. In this coupling the missile payload section and the missile propulsion section are coupled together to form a missile, and the forward and aft canisters are likewise coupled together to form a combined canister assembly. Division of the missile into separate payload and booster modules facilitates handling as compared to unitary missiles. The modular design also allows increased flexibility, for example, allowing a single booster module to be used with different types of payload-carrying modules, carrying different types of missile payload sections, which may be tailored for use with different kinds of targets.
According to an aspect of the invention, a missile assembly includes a forward payload-containing module having a first coupling mechanism at a back end; and an aft booster module having a second coupling mechanism at a front end. The first and second coupling mechanisms are operatively configured to couple the modules together in a launch tube.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a missile includes the steps of individually loading a pair of missile modules into a launch tube; and coupling the modules together in the launch tube.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a missile payload section includes a missile payload section which in turn includes a penetrator rod, fins coupled to the penetrator rod, and means operatively configured for coupling to a corresponding missile propulsion section, wherein the means for coupling is at an aft end of the payload section; a canister which fits around the payload; and a cap removably secured to an aft end of the canister. The cap, when secured, covers the means for coupling.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in injunction with the drawings.